


Shelter

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash100 [8]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslash100, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stranger looked out of place in Elsa's ice palace - even more so than Anna had looked all those years before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

The stranger looked out of place in Elsa's ice palace - even more so than Anna had looked all those years before.

Anna... How long had it been since Elsa had thought the name? Since she had thought of anyone?

The stranger was a tall woman with a round face. Her cloak was royal blue. A bow was in her hands and a quiver on her back, which held very few arrows. What was most striking about her was her hair - a sea of bright red curls.

Elsa stiffened. "Has the queen of Arrandell sent you?"

"Who?" She dropped her bow to the ground and wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

At the tips of Elsa's fingers, snow swirled. "What's that bow for?"

"Hunting."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What?"

"Reindeer! What else do you think you would find up here?" The woman's voice raised and her eyes narrowed. "Well, I did find this place." As she spoke, her breath fogged. "What is this place?"

"Home, my home." Elsa descended the icy stairwell.

The closer she got, the more Elsa could see of the girl. Her lips were blue and face pale. Her teeth chattered, and her cloak was not as thick as Elsa had first thought.

"Stay." The word left her lips before Elsa could think. "I won't let you freeze."

Already, she had turned one redhead to the cold; Elsa wouldn't do it again a second time.


End file.
